User blog:Wolfboy231/What Pet Would You Have?
Welcome. How it Works Answer all of the ten questions. Whatever question you answer, the amount of points you get. In the end, count all your points, and add them up. Then view the "What Did You Get?" Tab. The amount of points you have is the pet you have. Question 1= Your Enemy has tooken your Flint and Steel and traveled to another world. He convinces the queen of the nearby city that 'you' are the true enemy. What do you do? *A. Try and convince the queen you aren't the bad guy. (3 Points) *B. Become a prisoner and try and convince the guard that your enemy is the true enemy. (2 Points) *C. Run off with a secret club, and break into the palace to get the enemy faster. (1 Point) *D. Get your friend's help. The more help is moee useful. (4 Points) *E. Rentlessly pursue your enemy. Destroy anyone who gets in your way. (7 Points) *F. Ask around the city to find the enemy. (5 Points) *G. Sneak through the city at night, and find your enemy. (6 Points) |-| Question 2= Your at a building competition, and people begin admiring your build. A nearby competitor gets mad, and breaks some blocks that contained lava. Your pet is on fire, and runs off into the woods. What do you do? *A. Run after your pet alone, have your friends save the build. (1 Point) *B. Protect your hard work! Send your friends after your pet. (4 Points) *C. Don't mind the pet now, your build is about to be destroyed, you and your friends save the build. (3 Points) *D. Demand that the bully is disqualified. He deatroyed your build! (5 Points) *E. Have you and your friends go after your pet! They are too important. (2 Points) *F. Jump down and attack the bully. He screwed your pet and your build. Now his face gets punched in. (7 Points) *G. Have a search party go and find your pet. They'll find him/her. |-| Question 3= What animal represents you? *A. Cat. You're a calm, self controlled individual. You're also silent, and really cuddly. (1 Point) *B. Pig. Your messy, unkept, and are often not too careful of themselves. Regardless, you're still cute and fun to have around. (5 Points) *C. Dragon. You are explosive and destructive. You are also huge, and scary. (7 Points) *D. Dog. You are loyal, and friendly. (3 Points) *E. Bunny. You are soft, cute, and often scared a lot. (2 Points) *F. Horse. You are a beautiful stallion who rides in the wind. You are easily excited, too. (6 Points) *G. Llama. You're rebellious, and are often violent. (4 Points) |-| Question 4= A hole that spits out creepers has just blown up in front of your town! What are you ever gonna do?! *A. Cover it up, Obviously! Too Simple! (1 Point) *B. Get authorities to deal with it. It isn't your problem to solve. (4 Points) *C. Go on a crazy adventure with an old man and his villager friend to find a block that will solve your problem. (2 Points) *D. Drop some TNT in it, and blow it up. The End. (6 Points) *E. Move Towns. Simple. (3 Points) *F. Keep it a secret. You don't want panic to spread. (5 Points) *G. Move the entire town. (7 Points) |-| Question 5= You are chasing a masked murderer, and your friend is in the same room as the murderer when he runs by. When the lights come back on, the murderer is nowhere to be seen, but their mask is on your friend's face... *A. Lock them up. You can't take any chances... (7 Points) *B. They aren't the murderer! Convince the others that he is not! (3 Points) *C. Keep going after the murderer. (5 Points) |-| Question 6= What would your pet wear? *A. An Ender Dragon Costume. (7 Points) *B. A tutu. (4 Points) *C. A dress. (3 Points) *D. A casual outfit. (2 Points) *E. Nothing. Animals don't wear clothes. (1 Points) *F. Some boots. No question. (6 Points) *G. A Tuxedo. (5 Points) |-| Question 7= You're in a conflict with a tyrant. He wants to make a deal, a risky one. *A. Accept the deal, with the risk of your life. (4 Points) *B. Screw his deal! Don't accept it. (5 Points) *C. Try and make a better deal. (1 Point) *D. Just head back to bed. You don't need this right now. (2 Points) *E. Kill the tyrant. He will die for what he's done. (7 Points) *F. Accept his deal at first, but betray him later. (3 Points) *G. Turn the captured people he has against him. (6 Points) |-| Question 8= You and your friend are escaping a prison, but some mobs block the way! *A. Jump over them! Maybe hitting their heads would help em as well! (1 Point) *B. Run the other direction! Maybe you will loose them. (2 Points) *C. Get the guards to fight the mobs, they'll buy time for escape. (3 Points) *D. Surrender, there is no hope.. (4 Points) *E. Get on the walls, and run! You have the high ground! (5 Points) *F. Demand to speak to the Warden. You want to be released! (6 Points) *G. Attack everyone in your way! Don't let them stop you! (7 Points) |-| Question 9= What would your pet be used for? *A. Just... a pet? (3 Points) *B. An attacker. (7 Points) *C. A servant. (5 Points) *D. A Best Friend (1 Point). |-| Question 10= What would you think your pet be? *A. Rabbit (1 Point) *B. Chicken (2 Points) *C. Cat (3 Points) *D. Dog (4 Points) *E. Llama (5 Points) *F. Horse (6 Points) *G. Dragon (7 Points) |-| What Did You Get?= 10 Points to 17 Points You got Benedict. A simple, cluckity friend. She is cute, and a great companion for the one who decides so. 18 Points to 25 Points You got Geoff! A cow that stays hidden to not be caught by the Warden. However, he is able to help many, many people, one way or the other. 26 Points to 31 Points! You got Reuben (Pig)! You have a loyal pet pig, who aids beside a great hero! 32 Points to 43 Points You got Lluna. Lluna, a rebellious Llama who wants to hang out with the cool kids, is always so stubborn and grumpy. Though great in the right hands. 44 Points to 57 Points You got Wink! A barking puppy, who always loves bones. Goes on to grow up as a great dog. 58 Points to 70 Points You got Winslow! Winslow, a secretive, yet cute cat, stays by his owners side, always. |-| Hopefully this quiz was better than the others. Comment down what you got! Seeya later! Category:Blog posts